Cookie Rules the family Jewels
by Lovbody8
Summary: Cookie wants the best for everyone in her family and their Empire.
1. Chapter 1

"Turn that damn music down", She yelled without opening her eyes waiting for a response from Tosh. " Don't she know who I am" Cookie grumbles. Tosh gives Cookie a strange look pulls out a cigarette begins to light it she moves her body with the rhythm of cobra. She blows the residue smoke in Cookie's direction then turns up the music louder her action telegraphs to Cookie that she wasn't the dominant Chick any more.

Tosh said, "I'm not doing a damn thing, Trick"

The Women in recreation room stop their activities each one takes a seat to see how this drama will play out with one girl acting as a look out for any prison guards.

Cookie quickly open her eyes looked at Tosh wanting to tear her apart she catches her breath before moving on her thoughts. " You ain't worth it " Cookie said. " So go head and play your sorry ass music that's all you can do."

Tosh gets into Cookie's face blows smoke directly into her eyes she said, " I know you tryin to be cool but this ain't the setting for fake wolf tickets. Oh, you think you getting out in few days well honey that's not going to happen your parole was denied looks like you staying. ( Laughs )

Cookie said, "Ok then this is for you" Tosh feels a hard strike across her face she falls hard against the wall feeling the weigh of Cookie's punch. Tosh grabs Cookie by her hair they fall to the ground roll back and forth trying to get the best of each other while the Women stand around yelling at Cookie to teach Tosh a lesson.

A loud crash hits the walls of the recreation room as the Women begin to throw their chairs and fight.

The doors to the Recreation room were blocked by tossed chairs and inmates fighting the alarm begins to sound.

The guards on the other side push the door slightly open tossing tear gas pells inside the room to gain access and get order.

Soon the room fills with white smoke it was now or never to escape this place Tosh breaks Cookies grip tells her this is their chance to be free to stick with the plan. Cookie quickly takes off her shirt covers her nose and mouth follows Tosh to a hidden tunnel that leads from the Recreation room to the Laundry Room once through the tunnel they feel the heat from the steam of press shirts. Tosh looks for the key to the car just beyond the gate that her girl promise to leave for her behind the dryer she grabs the keys. They get inside an large laundry cart filled with freshly clean laundry covering themselves with in minutes they feel a service man rolling the cart out the laundry room thru a guard's check point the men talk after a few minutes the service man signs the sheet loads the cart into his truck flashes his badges a couple more times before driving through the prison gates.

Cookie said, " Now what ?

Tosh said, " Be Kool, I got this just remember I saved your ass "

They feel the truck slowing down Cookie barely breathes once the truck stops the service man tells them to get out. The Women slowly emerge from the laundry cart given directions what roads are safe to avoid the police. Tosh takes off running toward the waiting car Cookie follows once inside they drive to their families. Cookie said, " Whose paying for this ?

Tosh said, " Don't worry about that My dude set all this up for Us it's a favor he owed Lucious to get you free.

Cookie said, " Thank you for helping me"

Tosh said, " It's kool.

Cookie arrived in front of her house slowly walking up the steps of the small two story brick house gently touching the worn wooden door she lightly knocks. A boy's voice answers the door " Yeah."

Cookie said, " Hakeem, open the door baby it's Mama. Slowly the door opens to reveal a slight boy of 13 years old with light brown eyes and a curious look on his face. He stares at the beautiful woman standing in front of him afraid to move toward her thinking this can't be real.

Cookie looked at her youngest son with tears running down her face with her arms held wide open she waits until he's safely in her arms . She said, " I love you so much my baby".

Hakeem said, " Mama. Feeling her warmth he allows his body to relax in her arms hugging her with all his might.

Cookie said, " Hey, Hakeem it's alright I'm here now where are your brothers Jamal &amp; Andre ?

He looks around before speaking " They went to find food."

Cookie said, " You hungry baby ? Where's Lucious ?

Hakeem said, " I don't know he left a couple of days ago Andre is taking care of us just fine. We don't need him to take care of Us anymore.

The door opens surprise looks on the boys faces looking like they seen a ghost " Mama ! " they run into her arms afraid to let go " When did you get out ? " Are staying with Us, Mama ?

Cookie was overwhelmed with their love she held her sons tightly now listen to me things are going to change around here and you don't have to ever worry about me leaving you again." " Let me see what's in those bags cause I'm fixing dinner tonight now you boys go and relax...

" Yeah, Mama is back " they utter to one another waiting for her to quickly cook the meal.

Smell of season fried chicken &amp; collard greens along with fresh baked corn bread had their mouths watering Jamal approach the kitchen asking to taste a piece of chicken. Cookie said, " No." Directing him to set the table next Andre was given the pitcher of Fruit punch (Kool-Aid) to take to the table. Hakeem said, " I'll carry the chicken to table Mama. Cookie smiled giving her son a bowl of fresh cut lettuce and tomatoes to take to the table.

Once the table was set and blessed the family enjoys a great meal suddenly the front door opens Lucious Lyons stumbles into the Living Room. " Where the hell ya'll at ? Get down here and pick up this trash off the ground then clean up this damn house, He said falling into his chair closing his eyes. The boys quickly put down their forks heeding their father's command.

Cookie said, " Sit down ya'll finish your food I'll take care of Lucious drunk ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Cookie stood over her husband with her fists balled up ready to strike something quiets her anger allowing her to recall Lucious lips on hers. She studies his face and sturdy body that's always provided warmth &amp; protect his seed that's given her a beautiful family. A tear slowly falls down her cheek she knows there's a thin line between love &amp; hate choosing love she calls to him " Lucious, baby it's Cookie wake up baby" she softly caresses his cheek. He starts to open his beautiful Hazel eyes trying to make out whose the woman was calling his name. Lucious said, " Who the hell are you ?

Cookie leans in slowly touches side of his face she plants her lips on his generous mouth pressing the kiss with a slight open mouth. Lucious responds to the sensual kiss by pulling his wife closer extracting a feel that she allows to help him remember her. " Cookie, how did you get out ? Giving her another kiss trying to make up for lost time he wants more ignoring the young eyes watching them.

Cookie said, " Damn ! Lucious don't you see these kids are watching us ?

Lucious said, " These kids are going to be men soon watching a man kiss a woman shouldn't be foreign to them plus they got to clean up this place. I don't have Mama's Boys. Cookie pulls away from his embrace fixes her dress tell her sons to get ready for bed everything can wait till morning she watches them quietly climbing the stairs to their rooms.

Hakeem said, " Mama are you going to be here in the morning ?

Cookie looks up at her son " Yeah baby, I'll be here tomorrow and the day after that don't worry".

Hakeem said, " I love you, Mama " he goes into his room and shuts the door.

Lucious stumbles into the kitchen to fix himself a plate of food sits down to enjoy it he places a small gun on the table. He gives Cookie a look of defiance picking up a piece of fried chicken taking a big bite. " How did you get out ? He demands. Cookie said, " I broke out with the help of Tosh a former cell mate of mine it's a long story, Lucious why is there a gun on table? He ignores her question continues eating until he's finished placing the plate in the sink grabbing a glass of fruity kool-aid quickly drinking it down. " You ask to many questions look I'm handling my busy to put food on this table remember you just got here", He told her.

Cookie said, " Lucious don't shut me out baby what's going on ? I find the kids without food they say you disappear for days.

Lucious said, " I'm drowning in debt everything is due, I lost my job so I hustle for Big Mac it ain't much but it helps us survive. I don't want to stay away from these boys but Big Mac has me on call to make things happen. Cookie said, " You promise to give that life up and music was how we were going to get by what happen to the record deal ?

" Ain't no damn record deal " Lucious said, '' I owe the Record Company promotional money since my last record drop they're threating to keep all my copy rights and any profits from the songs leaving me high and dry. I gave them my best work my life's blood now I have to start from scratch so I got drunk tonight to face my sons. The house belongs to the bank I stop paying the mortgage months ago but my kids will have a roof over their head and I will stop anybody from taking this house away from them.

Cookie said," Baby, I'm sorry for leaving you here to carry the load". She holds out her hand for him to take slowly he places his hand inside of hers as she leads him up the stairs to their bedroom. Once inside Cookie closes the door helps him take off his clothes while she removes hers the couple takes a hot shower together sharing a private moment of intimacy they fall asleep into each others arms. Cookie rolls over to feel for Lucious his side was empty she sits up in bed to see where he had gone. She slips on a robe finds him starring outside their bedroom window in deep thought.

He hears her footsteps and feels her touch she places her head against his back allowing him to be silent with his thoughts.

Lucious said, " Baby ? You know what my name stands for Lucious it means "Invincible Lion" I'm not going to let my circumstances beat me there must be a way out of this hardship. Cookie takes her hand placing it softly on his shoulder waiting before she speaks to offer advice. " Listen Lucious there's nothing you can't do if you really try the Record Company is a sham they only did you dirty because they wanted your talent without paying for it. " Do you still have " Beautiful" ? She said.

Lucious said, " Yes, I do it wasn't finished when the other songs were record it, Why do you ask ?

Cookie turns him around to face her, " I want Us to own a Record Company where we produce, write and record our own songs this way our kids can have a legacy and wealth. He moves away from her with a laugh in his voice " Where's this money coming from Cookie cause I'm broke weren't you listening down stairs. She moves towards Lucious with her robe falling open she tells him, " Beautiful" is our ticket if you finish it this song will be the first we record on our new record label. He still was unconvinced so she persuade him to consider it further. Lucious only had eyes for his beautiful wife who he saw as intelligent, sassy, classic, street and sexy he told her, " Come here baby let me love you.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucious reached over to feel for Cookie finding her side of the bed cold and empty instantly he sits up scans the room for any glimpse of her. He gets out of bed slips on his pants opens the bedroom door walks down the stairs calls Andre over to talk to him. Lucious said, " Where's Cookie ?

Andre said, " I don't know Daddy. What happen between you and Mama last night ? cause she promise to be here in the morning for Hakeem so where she at ?

" You got something to say Andre ? If you do speak your peace" said Lucious.

Andre takes a sip of orange juice looking at his father with contempt, He tells Hakeem" get you book bag it's time for school".

Lucious said, " You ain't going any where till I get some answers now where did you mama go ?

Jamal said, " We don't know Daddy ain't that your wife maybe you should go find Mama and answer your own question. The room went silent Hakeem and Andre step away from their brother's side leaving him to face his father's wrath.

Lucious grabs Jamal by the collar getting into his face giving his son a death stare no words were needed just a quiet understanding pass between Father and son. " I'm the head of this family who puts food on the table and a roof over your head don't ever forget who your speaking to son "- Lucious hazel eyes turn dark with anger he communicated his thought very clearly to a son with tears in his eyes. Slowly Lucious released Jamal's collar allowing the boy to breathe and regain his balance in one movement Jamal left the kitchen with his brown bag lunch and his brothers.

Earlier that morning Cookie woke to the realization that she was sleeping with her man and free to help create the Empire she had spoke of last night. Caressing his cheek gently giving him a kiss Cookie knew what she had to do " I'm gonna make this happen baby all our dreams are going to come true just watch" she kissed him again leaving their warm bed to tackle this dream. She slips on her Red silk robe walks to her closet looks inside to find her sexy but classy red business suit &amp; cream silk blouse digging further she pulls out the sexy black stilettoes that no man could resist happy with the results of her selections she takes a hot shower. After the shower she applies make up slips on the suit quickly styles her long dark-brown hair slips on the black stilettoes grabs her purse quietly leaves the bedroom creeps down the stairs slips out the front door before her sons awake.

She looks at her watch takes a cab to a familiar spot she hopes to get a loan from an old Lover. She gets out the cab without paying moving quickly toward the front door of the office building. " Hey, Hey Lady where's my money ",said Cab Driver.

Cookie said, " Look, I don't have any money to pay you but I promise when I do you will get paid.

Cab driver pulls out his cell phone to dial the police yelling at Cookie that she'll get arrested if she doesn't pay. Cookie panic with the mention of the Police she slaps the phone out of the Cabby's hand watching it hit the ground hard falling into a hundred pieces. " Lady are you crazy ? Now you are really going to pay for that the Cab Driver grabs Cookie before she can get inside the building she struggles against his harsh grip she screams. Theo hears screams outside his door he stops his meeting quickly moves to address it He yells " Let her go right now dude " holding a semi- automatic pistol in the Cab driver's direction. " No, she owes me money and broke my cell phone " said, Cab Driver.

He throws a $100.00 bill towards the Cabby waves Cookie over to him. Theo said, " Get out of here you paid" giving the Cab Driver his final warning. They watch the cab drive away in a huff of smoke Theo gently invites Cookie into his office giving her tissue to wipe her face. He offers her a seat and drink after what she's been through Cookie gladly accepts his offers she takes time to fix her clothes and compose herself. Theo hands her a drink which she quickly swallows before returning a empty glass back into his hands she said, "thanks". He looks at her studying her face a soft smile crosses his lips. He said, " Baby, you do know that was 20 year old scotch that's import you savor the favor not drink it like water."

Cookie said, " I know how to drink Age Scotch, Brandy, White Wine, Cheap Liquor don't treat me like a child. " I need to ask for a favor can you help me with a dream ?

Theo said, " What Dream ?

Cookie said, "Mine and Lucious, we're going to start our own record company call " Empire " it's going to be a multi-million dollar business making us all rich including you, Theo Gaines. I need " $ 50,000.00 this will get this business off the ground and make it real.

Theo said, " Baby, I love you but this is business not personal if I turn over my money, I want the plans and the artists you're going to sign.

Cookie said, " I don't have any of that yet.

I believe you baby there's nothing you can't do if you put your mind too it so I'm buying into it this dream. He writes her a check for $ 5000.00. Cookie looks at the check disappointed by the small amount " I thought you believe in me so why you writing such a small check ? I need more then this Theo. He pulls her close to him gently giving her a kiss.

Later that day Cookie returns home with the check from Theo along with a smile on her face she finds Lucious in bad mood.

Lucious said, " Where you been ? He waits for a response taking a drink of his favorite scotch.

Cookie said, " Making our dreams come true Lucious with this check" she pulls it out of her purse show it to him.

Lucious snatched the check out of her hand looking closely at the amount and maker " Whose Theo Gaines ? He ask taking another sip of scotch.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucious waits for answer finally slamming the glass of scotch down on the table shattering it " You ain't going say anything are you, Baby ? I'm suppose to accept another man check to fund our dreams that's not going to happen". Cookie said, " It doesn't matter where the money came from all that matters is that it's our money to start " Empire " this is what we both want so why waste time fighting about it. Let's just take the money buy the building on 102th Ave it's perfect for a Recording Studio give me the check since my name is on it.

Lucious said, " Not so fast who is Theo ? what is he to you ? Cookie looks at him with a long sigh before answering, " Theo Gaines and I used to be close back in the day he was someone I could count on to have my back. He's my past and your my future that's all I'm going say about him. Give me back the check Lucious. Cookie holds out her hand expecting to receive the check back instead she watches Lucious tear the check into 100 pieces each piece falling to the floor floating in a separate directions. She tries to catch what's left of Theo's check falling to her knees holding a few pieces with black ink spelling few letters of her first name.

Lucious could see the hurt he had caused her numb expression the painful look in her big brown eyes she bends down to wipe pieces of Theo's check from the floor.

Cookie said, " You don't want nothing do you ?

Lucious said, " I want everything but I will never use another man's money to achieve it don't ever go behind my back again this is our dream no one else do you understand" he gently plants a shaky hand on her cheek pulling her close to him. Cookie resist at first upset at the lost opportunity to move forward she turns her head trying to avoid his kiss. " Cookie, I need you in my corner on everything we do this is just between Us " I love you" He hungrily found her lips pulling her down on top of him. They made sweet love on the kitchen floor. Sharing a steam shower the Lovers plot their next move they agreed on selling Lucious complete catalog of songs to raise the capitol needed to secure " Empire ". They quickly dress Lucious gathers himself takes his wife's hand grabs his briefcase. They were meeting Bill Jackson a record companies executive with the finish songs. He likes what he hears sign Lucious to a 2 year deal with a 15 % cut of every sale plus exclusive rights to current material that makes a profit. Lucious signs on the dotted line with his wife Cookie by his side thinking this would buy them so time to work on " Empire " happy to have a music contract Lucious &amp; Cookie couldn't wait to tell the their children.

Jamal arrived home to empty house this wasn't so usual only he expected it to be different with his Mama home now he called for her receiving no answer. Hakeem and Andre followed close behind Jamal looking for any signs of a meal she might have prepared for them to eat after all she promised things were going to change with Andre not having to look for food. Hakeem said, " Where's Mama ? He goes to window looking out for any signs of her hoping she'll bring them something to eat. Jamal said, " I don't know what's going on with Mama or Daddy it's time we take care of ourselves". Andre looks at his little brother telling him to " shut up !

Jamal said, " I'm going to get me something to eat ya'll can sit around waiting for a Mama that disappears and Daddy that's missing in action not me. He walks toward the front door Andre blocks his way he said, " You don't have any money to buy anything sit your butt down wait till Mama gets home." Jamal wasn't taking down his mind was made up get out of my way Andre shifting back &amp; forth. The boys begin to tussle. They were pulled apart by Lucious who just arrived home sternly taking control. He said, " What the hell is wrong with ya'll ? Boys just stared at each waiting for the other to talk trying to get over their anger. Jamal spoke first, " Didn't think you was coming back or Mama so I was going to get something to eat until this punk-ass stop me. Lucious look at his boys telling Jamal to ask his brother for forgiveness quietly Jamal reached out his hand for Andre to take grasping the grip of his brother forgiving each other.

Cookie said, " Andre, Jamal and Hakeem there's something we need to tell you ".

The boys take seats in the Living Room they wait to hear the worst fearing another set back " What's happening Daddy ?

Lucious said, " I sold my catalog of songs to A Record Company the sale is going to allow Us to move out of here today. Need ya'll to go upstairs and pack a few things cause I want to leave as soon as possible remember no one must know that we're leaving so keep this quietly.

Hakeem said, " Daddy what about the rest of our stuff ?

Cookie said, " We got it cover baby don't worry about it the rest our things will be delivered to our new home. I'm going to make Us a great dinner to celebrate this move now ya'll get pack. The boys quickly went to their rooms grabbing a suitcase and a box to pack Lucious quickly followed his sons up the stairs to pack a few things. Cookie open the broken down ice box door for the last time reaching inside for a package of pork chops and veggies. After about 20 minutes the exquisite aroma fills the old house calling everyone to the table for supper.

Cookie said, " Dinner is ready."

Lucious and the boys quickly surround the table they wait to eat until Cookie can join them carrying a pitcher of fresh squeeze lemonade she carefully places it on the table. Hakeem said, " Thanks Mama."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucious looked at his family enjoying their meal taking a sip of pepsi quickly putting his glass down.

He said, " Ya'll ready to go ?

He didn't receive answer only more smacking and scrapping of plates.

Jamal said, " Mama pass the chicken please".

Cookie passed the plate of fried chicken watching the last 4 pieces disappear off the plate she was glad to see her sons had good appetite's.

Lucious said, " I'm going to put the suitcases in the car Andre, you &amp; Jamal bring ya'll stuff as soon as possible he leaves the table grabs two of the suitcases opens the front struggling with an especially heavy one.

Cookie starts to clean up their dirty plates after each boy had finished his meal they began taking bags and suitcases to the car until it was completely filled. Lucious tells the boys to get into the car he hurries into the house to get Cookie whose packing the dishes. She was surprised to feel a kiss on her neck and a hand relieving her of a plate she was about to pack.

Lucious said, " Baby everything is pack in the car let's go.

Cookie said, " I can't leave these dishes they belong to My Mama help me pack them Lucious.

He looked at her defiantly " No" it's time to go just take a few pieces with you this house has been foreclose several men are on they way to take it from Us. She looked at him with surprise " What do you mean? Lucious pulled out the letter giving it to Cookie who quickly read it she was glad Lucious had a recording contract with " The Record Company ". She kissed him on the cheek takes a set of plates and her purse quickly getting into the car full of kids and stuff.

Twenty minutes after the Lyon family leaves the police arrive with several men to pad lock the house putting a stick on the front door " Foreclosed"

Hakeem said, " Daddy where are we going ?

Lucious said, " To a new life where all our dreams will come true don't worry we'll be there soon. The family watch the scenery of the neighborhoods change from depressing and hopeless with garbage spilling into the street to a world way or several blocks away where manicure lawns and flower gardens line the streets. The family could actually see progress being made while looking out the car windows. Lucious points to the family's new home a two story white brick with a manicure green lawn and flowering trees. He pulls into the gated home where a butler greets him and his family.

" Hello Sir, My name is Mr. Jones and I'm here to see to your comfort please allow me to assist you sir ".

Lucious shakes Mr. Jones hand introduces him to his family one by one Mr. Jones shakes their hand.

Cookie said, " Did the Record Company send you ?

Mr. Jones said, " Yes. Lucious Lyons is a top client his needs are my priority please follow me allow me to show you your new home.

The family follows Mr. Jones into beautiful design home inside they were greeted to a home with Lucious &amp; Cookie's style incorporated into every inch of the place. Cookie carefully walks on the marble floor afraid to touch anything she sees the large white sofas sitting in the living room just off the foyer walking into the midst of it taking a deep breath. Cookie always wanted a white sofas with leopard toss pillows now they were hers.

Jamal said, " Mama is this real ?

Cookie didn't answer her son she was afraid to speak thinking a spoken word may break the spell instead she continued her tour into the large beautiful kitchen with top of the line stainless steal appliances. She gently touched the speckled granite counter top and breakfast island big enough for her entire family to share a meal tears begin to fall gently down her face. Cookie felt the warmth touch of Lucious hand on her shoulder saying, " This is ours baby how you like it ?

Cookie said, " Is this really ours home Lucious cause if it ain't I will be mad as hell" she turns to face him " Now tell me the truth is this really ours ? He nods "Yes" giving her kiss to confirm his answer. Hakeem, Andre, Jamal appear next to their kissing parents looking away the kids check out the view of the new basketball court in the back yard.

Meanwhile back at the Women's Correctional Prison the Warden calls a meeting of local Police, Sheriff deputies, Hwy patrol, Bounty hunters and Prison officials. Each group of Law enforcement came strolling in with coffee and a manifesto from Chief Investigator Erica Tomblin.

She waits for everyone to take a seat standing to attention she quiets the room dressed in white blouse and black pants suit with her badge at her waist. A beautiful Woman of Hispanic descent she commands the room with her presence she begins to address her audience. Investigator Tomblin said, " I want all search and pursuits of Cookie Lyons stopped right now, I don't want her to receive so much as a traffic ticket does everyone understand. This is a sting operation from the inside to help bring down Lucious Lyons and Big Mac's Drug Cartel. She doesn't know she's being used by us that's why I don't want her touched so let her believe we don't care about her moves.

A young officers said, " What if she gets tip off and runs ?

Tomblin said, " I will handle it when it happens let's make sure we're all on the same page &amp; we're watching Mrs. Cookie Lyons every step.

Officer Smith said, " How long do we keep our hands off ?

" Until I have Big Mac &amp; Lucious Lyons are behind bars that's how long "said Tomblin. " Now let's go to work putting the bad guys away..

A few months had passed with the family settling into their new home &amp; school Lucious began to grow tired of his contract with " A Record Company " he wanted more he wanted his " Empire " deciding to secretly develop artists on his own he began building his vision.


	6. Chapter 6

_" Living off Front Street". "Living off Front Street ". "Living off Front Street " Yah_

_Today, I woke up to the sound of gun shots near my window trying to forget them and remember my dreams_

_but it seems hollow just facing facts that I ain't dead but every day is like that it's so sad _

_" Living off Front Street" " Living off Front Street " . " Living off Front Street " Yah_

_Sirens disturbing my peace lock down curfew for trying to be me walking with a vision of another life instead_

_feeling angry that I have to fight everyday for my black life__ give me the strength to make it through the night lord just make it alright_

_"Living off Front Street" Living off Front Street" Living off Front Street " Yah_

Andre heard the young brother loud and clear loving his rap he said, ' I'm Andre Lyons and your rap is tight.

" I'm Trey what's up ? shaking Andre's hand. Andre said," Nothing man just looking for talent for my dad's new label and your beats are there looking to record something Trey ?

Trey said, " Always want the word out about my sh-t if this is real who is your father ? What's his label ?

Andre pulled out his father's card giving it to Trey " Mr. Lucious Lyons, Empire Inc ". He read it looked at Andre with a strange look dude' be real or be gone ,'I ain't got no time for no bull Sh-t.

Andre said, " It's all real follow me." After a short drive they pulled up to a beautiful home Andre opens the front door call to his father. Lucious puts down his papers to greet his son at the door. " Hey Dad, I want to introduce you to " Empire" next hit maker.

Lucious looked a the young man with interest and introducing himself " My name is Lucious Lyons and you ?

Trey.

Lucious said, "My son says your my next hit maker are you ?

Trey said, " My music is real it's about my lif you can make it happen for me.

Lucious sizes the young man up measuring his swagger the inner confidence that takes an artist far in this cut throat business. Let me hear what you got , Lucious orders. Trey gives him a sample of his type of rap convinced of a profit from Trey's music and the brilliance of his sound Lucious signs the young man as his first artist on the Empire Label.

Other Artist soon follow growing the label beyond anyone's wildest dreams Cookie enjoys her life style forgetting about the harsh life of prison after all it's been months since she's busted out. Lucious seeing Cookie smiling to herself looking so beautiful he wants to know her secret, " Hey baby what gives ?

Cookie turns her attention towards her man gently stroking his face lowering her mouth to plant a kiss on his lips. " I think they stop looking for me there's been no sign of a search, I'm not afraid anymore of someone taking all this away. " Lucious do you know what that means baby ?

He nods " No" what does it mean ?

Freedom.

I want to celebrate your freedom the right way let me pour you a drink walking over to bar Lucious pours his lady love a cocktail. He swirls the liquid mixture in her glass adding a green olive and cherry for garnish. Lucious said, " Here baby this my gift to you for your freedom" handing the drink to Cookie who slowly sips it enjoying the easy way it slips down her throat. She finishes the drink throws the glass to the floor " Damn a drink I think I need something more substantial " feeling the pull of her husband's strong arms she feels his tight hold and loving embrace.

Cookie's cell phone begins to buzz very loudly the loving couple ignores it at first until its relentless tone becomes annoying.

Lucious said, " Fix that !

Cookie reaches for her phone quickly answering it " Yes, this is Cookie Lyons who is this ?

Theo Gaines.

" Look, I can't take anymore request for interviews ok call back tomorrow," said Cookie

Ok you can't talk bad timing well meet me later at the club tonight.

I hate repeating myself call back tomorrow good-bye

Theo said, " Please Cookie don't be like that give me a chance to make things right between Us there's something I really need to talk to you about please.

Lucious said, " Who is that ? Don't they understand English get rid of them.

Cookie said, " Ok, I'll make it happen. ends call puts her cell in her designer hand bag.

Lucious said, " Make what happen ?

Cookie said, " Your dreams baby no more interruption tonight. She puts her arms around him to drawn him closer to her

Lucious said, "Damn right tonight its just you and me after a few hot kisses the couple make love.

The next morning started off like any other the family going their thing Lucious to Empire &amp; kids to school.

" I got love for ya baby, I got love for ya baby " Cookie tries the ignore the constant ringing of her cell phone wrapping a white silk robe around her silky smooth chocolate body. She hears the beep a message quickly fishing it out of her purse to pushing the button to hear Theo's voice.


	7. Chapter 7

The smell of her cigarette the taste of her lip gloss on the tip always gave Cookie courage to face her fears it was her power switch. She didn't know why she had to keep control around Theo Gaines but she knew one slip would destroy her reserve to free herself from his grip.

" Look this is the last time you call my cell phone for sh-t " Cookie said with a numb coldness in her voice.

Theo waits until her anger subsides before speaking slowly to his prey " I just want to talk about business surely you have time for that " Beautiful".

Cookie quickly agree to meet Theo Gaines at " Ocean's View" a classy place to discuss business or personal matters a place where the Lobster and wine set the mood. She arrived wearing a pink silk cat suit with a leather pink jacket to match silver pumps and bag she was shown to a private table by the window. The host spoke almost in a whispering tone " Will the Lady be dinning alone ? before handing her a wine list.

Cookie quickly looks around before answering " No, I'm waiting for someone else bring me a dry Martini please. She hands him the wine list back checks her watch mentally noting the time of their meeting. She applies more lip gloss to her beautifully stain lips glistening with anticipation of a kiss quickly checking the entrance for any trace of him. A minute became two then thirty unable to contain her anger at him and herself sipping the last of her Martini she demands the check.

She waves her finger in air to get the waiter's attention finally succeeding Cookie hands the him a credit card watches him disappear behind the curtain.

Receiving the credit card back she quickly squibbles her name across the slip throwing her credit card back into her purse out of anger it hits something flies out of purse lands a few feet in front of her. Trying to retrieve it before anyone saw Cookie reaches the credit card only to have a male give it back to her " I believe this belongs to you, Ms. Cookie Lyons" Theo Gaines said.

Cookie was beside herself with anger her expressive brown eyes did the talking for her not wanting to hear her wrath Theo said,' Listen baby its really not my fault I'm late".

He quickly takes a seat orders a drink licks his lips before continuing " I've heard about Empire's success and all the new talent the company is acquiring I need your help.

Cookie said, " You are a crazy Ass to think you can discuss anything with me. I'm not one of your women you leave on hold you got 15 minutes to say everything you need to say Theo Gaines after that I'm out.

Theo shot back grabbing Cookie by the wrist now wait just a damn minute you own me more than 15 minutes how that loan and my interest you never paid back.

Cookie said, " Let me go now Theo. He released her trying again to apologize unphrased she looks at her watch.

Theo said, " My niece has a beautiful voice she's an up &amp; coming vocalist with a few rough edges that can be smooth out in the right environment like " Empire ".

" You want to use me as a door to your niece's singing career ? I can't do that Theo no charity cases.

Theo said, " I've help you Cookie Lyons out of tough spot you were glad to take my charity so get her signed today or I'll call in my loan baby.

Cookie said, " You full of threats that's all you have Theo now your time is up. She starts to leave the table before Theo confronts her again.

Theo said, " Cookie wait ! Who do you think paid to have you snatch out of prison ?

Cookie quickly turns to face him " Big Mac" he did it as favor for Lucious.

Theo said, " Wrong Baby ! I did that " Big Mac" owed me big time and I missed you thought we could rekindle our sweet love. The thought of you growing old in that prison without me to hold you wasn't fair so you owe me your freedom. I want Nadine on Empire's label you make that happen baby. She will interview with you tomorrow make it happen.

Cookie's mouth went dry and her stomach began to turn so it was Theo Gaines,who paid for her freedom she owed him big time wondering if he will keep is promise of only asking for a record contract for Nadine or more later. She had no choice but to present Nadine as a new talent for Empire.

Next day found Lucious playing on his keyboard he had a new song and a new young artist to sing it at the American Music Awards. Paulette Jay a tall dark beautiful with a natural 1970's vibe slowly brings the mic to her lips to sing a few versus of the song after the third try the vibe click into a happy groove.

Lucious gave the song to Paulette as gift for her American Music Awards appearance.

Cookie enters the studio giving Lucious a kiss she stands back listening to Paulette liking her style waiting until Lucious dismisses Paulette to talk to him about Nadine.

" Hey Baby, you want hear something special I found this lovely young lady that you just got to hear " said Cookie.

Lucious said, " Bring her in here let me hear how special she is where's the girl ?

Nadine enters the studio she's about 25 yrs old with no style a real diamond in the rough unimpressed Lucious gives her 10 minutes to start singing something for him. Cookie stands next Lucious praying in her spirit this works " OK " sing your song girl. Nadine takes a deep breath before singing " Chaka Khan's Sweet Thing "

_" I will love you anyway_  
_Even if you cannot stay_  
_I think you are the one for me_  
_Here is where you ought to be_  
_I just want to satisfy you_  
_Though you're not mine_  
_I can't deny you_  
_Don't you hear me talking baby?_  
_Love me now or I'll go crazy_

Lucious said, " Ok thank you but honey I can't work with you have you thought about country music ?

Nadine was confused she thought the everything went well she didn't forget any of the words and kept time with the beat what was the problem since her Uncle Theo promised her this gig. " Mr. Lyons, I can sing it again please give me another chance sir.

He insisted that she leave and find a voice coach to help her with her pitch tossing her papers aside Nadine storm out of the studio with tears in her eyes. Cookie ran after Nadine to appease her knowing what was at stake unable to catch up with the young girl. Cookie breaks her high heel in the process she takes off her shoes throws it at Lucious who laughs at the attempt.


	8. Chapter 8

" Lucious you are wrong you owe that girl apology" Cookie waits for a response from Lucious who decides not to give her one. " Why can't you be nice and not so damn controlling ? Lucious said, " I'm right. Cookie storms out the room to find Tonia Gaines. " Hey Tonia wait ! Tonia kept walking reaching for the front door handle, Cookie rushed to shut the door before she could leave, " Damn girl give me a chance to work with you" Cookie said trying to catch her breath.

Tonia faced her with tears rimming her eyes trying hard not to let them fall taking a deep breath before speaking " I feel so humiliated".

Cookie said, " Don't be upset it's not you it's Lucious come back and give it another chance.

Tonia said, " I'm a professional it's obvious Mr. Lucious Lyons is not and neither are you get out of my way. Cookie blocks her way " No'' give me another chance to make it right. Tonia looks Cookie in her eyes composing herself " You set me up didn't you ? You never intended to give me a record contract this is all a big joke to you isn't it ?

Cookie said, " What are you talking about I gave you a chance but you left.

Tonia said, " I want my recording contract with Empire and you going to make it happen or you'll be back sweeping prison floors I'm not the one Ms. Cookie Lyons.

Cookie looked Tonia up and down " I'm not going back to prison and I don't like your threats you'll get a contract with Empire so you stay in your lane.

The women stare at each other both going their separate ways.

Tonia storms out slamming the door behind her while Cookie tries to figure out how to keep her word.

Slowly she walks toward Lucious whose talking on his cell phone Cookie grabs his cell phone toss it in trash.

Lucious said, " I hope you know that was business !

Cookie pours herself a drink this is business too we need Tonia on our team sign her to Empire you need another Female artist.

Lucious laughs out loud with in seconds a serious look takes over his face, " No she sounds like crap and you know this Cookie why are we talking about this talentless girl ? Did you promise her something or is this a favor for someone ?

Cookie puts down her drink " Yes" this is a favor for Theo Gaines, I owe him my freedom the prison break was his idea not Big Mac's. The deal was to give Tonia a record deal with Empire in exchange for Theo Gaines silence. " Please Baby just sign her please I can't go back to prison.

Lucious said, " Set up a meeting with Theo Gaines, we need to meet man to man. Cookie quickly agreed dialing Theo number.

Meanwhile Jamal wonders how he should tell his mom about his new love how would she react to the news he had to give. " Hey, Mama can we talk ? Cookie quickly turns to address her son slowly down to give him some time " Yeah baby.

I'm in love with a very special person this person makes me happy and smile if you could just meet him you'll understand why I'm in love.

Cookie said, " Baby, I'm happy your in love with someone first love is very special especially at your age. I bet this girl brightens your day did you ask her to prom?

Jamal was confused didn't she hear him. He said, " I'm not talking about some girl my love is Mark E. that's my guy how do you feel about that ?

" You gay ? She said trying to digest the news how did this happen to you baby, I'm sorry I went to prison this is my fault for not being there for you.

Jamal said, " Mama everything isn't about you this has nothing to do with you it's me this is how I feel inside and it's not wrong to love who I want is it ?

Cookie said, " No baby you just love differently when can I meet your friend what's his name ?

Jamal smile with tears in his eyes, " Mark E." He embrace his mother as hard as he could for understanding.

Lucious emerges from his recording studio " Ok let's go Baby " looking at his watch waiting till Cookie takes his arm they get into the car to meet Mr. Theo Gaines.

They arrive at Theo Gaines Office complex walking up to the door they are quickly met by two heavily arm security guards one quickly pats down Lucious making sure he's not carrying once satisfied they move on to Cookie looking quickly into her purse. Assured everything is cool the couple was escorted into a large conference room with a pool table Theo greets the couple with a smile.

Theo said, " What's up Lucious Lyons ? He waits patiently for answer.

Lucious said, " I want 2 things from you stop all communication with my wife and your extortion he throws the bundles of 1000 dollar bills on the table. Theo looks over the money pushes back from the table lights a cigarette, " What about my niece recording contract if that's not on the table no deal.

Cookie said, " Yeah she's in don't worry about it.

Lucious said, " Hell Na she will never be a part of Empire she has no talent so you can forget it completely.

Theo said, " That's a deal breaker my man looks like all bets are off. ( Laughs) Cookie enjoy the last of your freedom.

Lucious quickly stood up to confront Theo ready to strike each other Cookie stands in between the men.

" Lucious, I'll play you for it " said, Cookie just one game of pool if I win Tonia has a empire contract &amp; the threat of going back to jail is over right Theo ?

Theo said, " Yes anything for you, baby."

Lucious said," If I win no empire contract Tonia &amp; I get all my money back agreed ?

" Yeah".

Theo snapped his fingers for his men to set up the pool table for one game winner takes all. Once the balls were racked Cookie chalks up her pool stick to take the first shot trying her best to avoid the eight ball. She called out 2 in corner pocket now 7 &amp; 3 down she kept hitting all her shots until she cleared the table of all the balls never giving Lucious a chance to take a shot.

Cookie said, " Game Over !

Lucious said, " You trick me baby when did you learn to play pool like that ?

Cookie said, " I'm a woman of many talents baby I'm worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucious wasn't pleased about the prospect of signing a young singer with limited talent but he took the challenge and lost swallowing his pride Tonia was signed to an Empire contract. Theo Gaines knew his Cookie had come thru for him big time now she had his undying loyalty. " Happy to do business with you Lucious" offering a hand as a sign of good will. Lucious gave Theo a firm hand shake places his hand around Cookie's waist escorting her to their car he opens the door for her to enter first once inside he slides next to her gently takes her hand. No words were exchanged between the two only a knowing glance of respect that each was a true player.

Andre the eldest son want more from his parents new company no he demanded more from " Empire " promising to expand the company brand if give a chance.

Walking into his parents bedroom hearing their voices on the balcony he interrupts their breakfast with announcement " I'm going to have my share of this company give me the responsibilities to take this company to top, Dad.

Cookie said, " Good morning Andre look you don't bogart your way into our private space, I could've been naking sitting here.

Andre said, " Good morning Mama ! placing a kiss on her cheek turning his attention to his father.

Lucious said, " Boy. This can wait until I'm dress and down stairs now me and your mama is having breakfast. He returns his to bacon &amp; eggs dismissing his son's concerns.

Andre said, " Damn don't I get a chance to speak about how I feel about this company without you dissing me.

Lucious said, " No. You're not ready to handle everything I need to have you finish school and go to college.

Andre looked at his father with contempt waiting for his mama to have his back but she said nothing leaving it to Lucious. Feeling his son's anger Lucious put down his fork focused his hazel eyes like a laser beam on his son, " Ok you want more responsibility here's your first challenge Tonia Gaines make her a super star make her records sell millions give me a reason to keep her at Empire.

Andre looked at his father with disbelief " Why you giving me this ? That girl shouldn't have been signed she's tone deaf. No, this isn't fair Dad.

Lucious said, " Yes it is this is the way world works. He brings a piece of crispy bacon to his mouth watching his son quickly walk away.

Cookie pushes her plate away throwing her napkin on the plate ," I'm going to help Andre make this girl a superstar just watch Lucious". She leave the table takes a hot shower transforms herself into Cookie Lyons" the business Diva" she walks down the stairs to the Living Room there she finds Andre listening to a recording of Tonia. Andre doesn't acknowledge her presence he wants to do this alone without anyone's help only deep down he realizes he can't. " Why you here Mama ?

Cookie said, " I'm here to help you this girl has a special talent we just have to bring it out of her."

Andre said, " I didn't ask for your help you knew how this girl sounds why didn't you help me in front Dad ?

Cookie said, " I'm here now to help you if you want it. She touches her son face reassuring him. Andre this girl needs a voice coach and a song that she can sing, I'll be her stylist for the photo shoot today. We're going to prove Lucious wrong and make him eat his words now leave everything up to me all you have to do is get Tonia Gaines ready for her first single. Call Omar tell him get over here and work is magic don't take no bullsh-t excuse from him because he owes me a favor now I'm calling it in.

Andre shook his head unable to believe how confident his mother feels about Tonia talent he calls Omar.

Cookie Lyons met an old friend radio personality Shauna O. for lunch the two talk quickly catch up on each others lives. Cookie wait a minute before launching into her spiel about Empire's new artist Tonia Gaines feeling the time is right she spoke " Shauna can you do me a big favor ?

Shauna said, " Sure girl what is it ?

Cookie said, " I have a new artist I'm trying to promote her name is Tonia Gaines and she needs air time for her new single coming out soon can I count on you to play it ?

Shauna took a deep breath before answering " Yeah. Hey honey, I must leave my rotation is starting at the radio station". She gives Cookie a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Cookie calls the waiter over for the check and a glass of sherry sitting patiently for her check she receives a tap on her shoulder she turns around see a police officer and private investigator. " Cookie Lyons it's so nice to see you again I'm Sgt. Smith and this is FBI agent Tabber may we sit down ? Cookie nods slightly frozen with fear of going back to prison, " Yes what do you want ?

Agent Tabber said, " You escape from The Women's Correction Center with Tosh Big Mac's girl friend well we found her a couple of days ago down on Reed St shot. She was going to give Us information to help take Big Mac down she's out of the picture now your in it we need you to help Us.

Cookie quickly took sip of sherry sitting in front her swallowing hard she put the glass down saying, " I can't help you I must think about my children helping you would in danger them. I'm sorry about Tosh just leave me out this ... reaching for her purse to pay for the check. Sgt. Smith snatch her purse away from her grabbing the check " Listen Cookie Lyon this is not a request Big Mac is a drug dealer making millions off folks who can't afford his brand of drugs so you know what he does to people who don't pay ? Cookie tries to get up but is quickly seated by Sgt. Smith. " Damn it I'm talking to you do you know what he does ?

Cookie said, " No.

Sgt. Smith said, " He makes slaves out of them forever feeding into his business constant consumers of destruction either you help us or you'll go back to prison for a long time take your pick.

Cookie said, " What about Lucious ?

Agent Tabber said, " He was a runner for Mac yeah he is on the list but he doesn't have to be if you help Us.

Cookie said," I want you to promise the safety of my children and Lucious freedom from prison with a tear running down her face "promise me".

Sgt. Smith said, " We don't owe you nothing but a jail cell that's all you deserve." He was quickly stop by Agent Tabber look if you help Us your family will be safe and no prison for you or Lucious.

Cookie said, " Ok.


	10. Chapter 10

Cookie knew what she had to do destroy Big Mac's Empire bringing it down could cost all their lives but the dye was cast. She quickly went home pours a stiff drink consuming the intoxicating liquid to give her courage to think of a plan so many thoughts ran through her mind. " What if this or What if that happens ? Will the police keep their word? What about my children ? What if I don't make it through this ? She feels her hand on the bottle pouring herself another drink suddenly Lucious stops the glass from reaching her mouth. " Hey baby ain't you hitting that kinda hard ?

Cookie said, " I'm sorry baby I didn't see you come in it's just to relax. I want to be alone right now just leave me alone. She picks up the drink quickly finishes it before she's stop again.

Lucious said, " I know something is bothering you what is it ?

Cookie turns to face him taking a breath before speaking, " The cops want me to help bring down Big Mac in order to save our kids lives and your freedom tell me how I'm suppose to do that ?

Lucious pours himself a drink takes a swift swallow " You can't Big Mac will already know before you open your mouth. I'll take care of Big Mac's Empire you leave everything to me.

Cookie said, " No."

Lucious said, "Look baby Big Mac trust me but my family comes first I'm not going to lose you or my kids.

Cookie wraps her arms around her man " What if I lose you ? a tear falls down her cheek. I knew our life was to good to be true every time there's a chance for us to be happy someone always gets in our way. I want to be happy see I need you Lucious in my life so whatever you do its going to include me or else it won't happen.

Lucious takes Cookie deep into his arms " I love you". Kissing her tender lips drawing them into his mouth. She allows his warmth to encompass her after a forever kiss Lucious softly speaks, " We need to get the kids out of town I don't want them to become targets.

I have a plan that might work do you trust me ?

Cookie said, "Yes with my life". Lucious tries to speak again before Cookie's soft fingers covers his lips removing her scarf pressing her body into her husband "Lucious slow dance with me remember when we first met that's the only dancing we did. Lucious nods in agreement he quickly grabs the cd remote hits their favorite track soon the smooth sound of Smokey Robinson pierces the air his voice like a cool sheet of Love.

" I did you wrong my heart went out to play and in the game I lost you what a price to pay I'm crying, " OOh, OOh Baby Baby "

"Mistakes, I know I made a few but I'm only human you made mistakes too I'm crying " OOh , OOh Baby Baby..."

Cookie felt the soft fabric of the sofa against her back and cool air rushing up her dress feeling her thighs exposed. Lucious passionately kissing her neck with abandon his hands running the length of her body. Trying to keep her emotions in check Cookie mumbles a few words, " What's your plan ? Lucious stops long enough to ignore her question before attacking her breast with his warm kisses. Losing her resolve she struggles to ask again " Damn Lucious answer me please what's your plan ?

Lucious looks down into Cookie's beautiful face with utter love telling her " The plan can wait but I can't no more words. His kiss covers her mouth caressing her soul making love while the music continues to play over and over again. Cookie was amazed at how much love this man can give every pore of her body was alive she was afraid for their future. Now spent the two lovers laid side by side until Cookie rolls on top looking down into those beautiful gray eyes of Mr. Lyons, " What's your plan ?

Lucious said, " Big Mac is giving a party we're going to crash it I'll make my move you get the hell out there call the police. Once Big Mac is out of the picture I'm going to take what's mine that's how we're going to increase our world baby.

Cookie said, " Let's do it ..

Later that morning Andre was upset pounding Tonya's number over and over in his phone. "Hi it's Tonya can't come to phone right now say what you need. bye ... message beep.

" Hey Tonya, I've been trying to reach you please don't let me down call me back Andre. "

Next Message : Tonya it's Andre call me back.

Next Message : Tonya look this isn't cool please pick up it's Andre really we need to talk.

Next Message : This stuff you're doing is very unprofessional not returning my call. Tonight is very important for both of Us so please don't let me down call me back.

Jamal said, " Hey bro what's wrong ?

Andre takes a deep breath before speaking, " I'm tired of being this girl's babysitter she not answering her phone ignoring my texts damn her timing is bad. How can I make her a superstar and she can't return my calls, I'm over this project.

He quickly walks into the music studio slamming the door behind leaving Jamal holding his cell phone. Jamal said, " Hey man don't leave me with your phone I got things to do. Cookie said, " Hey ! Who slamming doors ? She wearing a red silk robe with red high heels.

Jamal said, " Andre is upset some girl name Tonya is missing oh here's his phone.

Cookie said, " What am I suppose to do with it ?

Jamal said, " Wait for Tonya to call.


	11. Chapter 11

Theo grew tired of Tonya's constant questions about his health trying to avoid them, He snaps " Please answer your damn phone ". She looks at him bewildered why does it bother him if it doesn't bother her looking inside her purse she finds the offensive object. Pulling it out she quickly reads the text from Andre and Cookie ignoring them both she throws the cell phone back into her purse.

Tonya said, " It's nothing. Uncle Theo if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help you. The bodyguard call me and I'm here for you. Noticing the half empty wine bottle in his right hand and a picture of Cookie Lyons in his left Tonya reaches to take the bottle from him.

Theo said, " Leave me alone". Me and this bottle ain't bothering you, slurring his words. I love Cookie , she the best thing that ever happen in my life that woman got my heart, she stop taking my calls and won't see me. That hurt a lot we plan to have a family she even got pregnant with my child before she got arrested.

Tonya said, " What happen ?

Theo sat the bottle and the photo on his desk lean back in his chair letting a tear fall down his cheek, " Cookie lost the baby at least that's what she told me in a letter. " Something about the stress of being in prison and hurting Lucious caused her to miscarry our child. I need to talk to her badly if only she take me back.

Tonya said, " She married to Lucious Lyons their happy forget her Uncle Theo that's what you tell me right ?

Theo said, " I'm a broken man because Cookie Lyons walk out of my life it's hard to get over her.

Tonya grew angry at the misery Cookie Lyons had caused her Uncle and vows to get revenge she gives her uncle a hug before leaving him. Theo's bodyguard T-Bone met Tonya at the door telling her, " I'll take care of him don't worry he'll be alright." Tonya nods in agreement.

Andre was about to take another bite of his roast beef sub when his phone rang he quickly answers it " Yep".

Tonya said, " This is Tonya look are we still on for tonight ?

Andre said, " Hey, I've been trying to call you all day did you get any of my texts ? Why didn't you return any of my calls ?

Tonya said, "It's personal. What about to night ?

Andre said, " Yep, we still on for tonight. I will get you about 7pm please be ready and don't disappear. My people have a whole formula worked out for you.

Tonya said, " I'll be ready.

Hakeem couldn't believe what his mama was asking him to do pouting and rolling his eyes with disgust the teenager had a complete meltdown. " I don't want to go ! I don't want to go ! Mama the Lakers are playing the championship.

Cookie said, " Your daddy want you and Jamal at Aunt Benita's house tonight. Now don't give me a hard time just get your stuff now Hakeem. Upset Hakeem snatch his overnight bag and jacket quickly throwing a few socks into a small gym bag before being escorted to a waiting car with Jamal already inside laughing at him.

Cookie waves to her sons as they are driven away to safety.

Lucious emerges from their home wearing his silken purple suit and white shirt he had a bulge on the left side of his suit jacket. Cookie noticed it wondering how rough things were going to get tonight. Lucious looked at his wife with pure appreciation loving the brown leather mini dress with cream feather jacket and sexy cream and mango pumps. The couple kissed ready to set their plan in motion.

Andre knocks several times finally Tonya answers the door wearing a sexy low cut red dress with red strappy sandals. Her hair softly caress her face and shoulders with soft make up she looks beautiful. Andre was proud of his team for putting this famous look together for Tonya's debut tonight at Big Mac's Club. Everyone arrived at the same time exchanging pleasantry before being seated at the best table in the house. A Cocktail server takes drink orders for the table with minutes she returns placing cocktails and shrimp scampi on it. Big Mac makes his way over to the table greets everyone then moves on to the next one. Lucious quickly scans the club for Big Mac's main bodyguards seeing only one around the stage he felt safe his plan would work. Tonya focus becomes Lucious Lyons, she studies his body and his lips wishing she could be next to him wanting desperately to show him how she feels.

Cookie notices the stares from Tonya deciding to ignore them she lets Det. Williams police crew know it's about to go down to wait for her signal through a text. Big Mac send a message to Andre to let Tonya perform the song she plan to sing for him since it was his birthday. Andre waste no time quickly taking the stage he introduce Ms. Tonya Gaines as the next " Anita Baker " with her soulful sound. The house lights grew dim as Tonya takes the mic into her hands she stirs slightly making eye contact with Lucious. She begins to sings to him exclusively no one else matters in the club only him.

If I Have My Way

Chrisette Michele

You're who I desire, you light my fire  
With every kiss you take me higher

Feeling like you're loving I just cannot resist  
There's something that's making me hold on  
There's no one I would rather share my good loving with  
But I promised, I'd wait till I'm ready for this

One day we'll make love passion unheard of  
I'll be your woman, if I have my way  
We will see heaven, loving together  
We won't stop ever if I have my way

Slowly Tonya walks toward Lucious standing in front of him leaning in giving him a kiss. Cookie stood up to confront Tonya Gaines, woman to woman this girl was out of her mind to think she could take Lucious. Cookie removed her earrings threw them on the table.

Cookie said, " B are you crazy how you going to take my man ?

Tonya said, " The same ruthless way you took my Uncle Theo's heart now it's time you get a taste of your own medicine.

Cookie said, " You don't know nothing about that so stay in your lane.

Tonya said, " He told me about how you treated him and the child you lost in prison. Did your precious Lucious know about that little detail ? you had a 10 year affair with my Uncle all through your marriage.

Lucious focused on Cookie's face to see if any of it was true.

Cookie's tears told him it was gathering herself trying to comfort Lucious with all her heart he pulls away from her leaving the table. Tonya smirks, " How does it feel to be replaced ? looks like I'll be in your home tonight.

That was the last straw Cookie grabs her cocktail flings it at Tonya's face the two women were pushing each other with shrimp and cocktails flying everywhere. Big Mac screamed at his bodyguards to shut that down now no one was going to ruin his birthday party. The two burly Bodyguards pulled the Women apart Andre saw his mother being man handle by one of the bodyguards he jumps on the bodyguard knocking him down to floor soon the police was raiding the club. Big Mac knows this is a set up he pulls out his gun takes a couple of shots quickly runs to his office to lockdown the door from the police. He tries to catch his breath he opens his safe taking thousands of dollars out putting them in a black bag.

Lucious said, " Where's my cut ? holding a gun on Big Mac

Big Mac said, " I know you were the snitch and you know what happens to them.

Lucious said, " I do they get rich now give me the bag and you get out of here alive.

Big Mac said, " Ok Bro here's the bag. He throws the bag at Lucious knocking the gun out of his hand.

A fight between the men sends $100.00 bills flying everywhere a punch is throw and another one until a gun shot is heard between them. The police break down the door draw their weapons on the men on to find one mortally shot it was Lucious lying on the office floor while Big Mac is lead away in hand cuffs. Lucious living in a twlight between life &amp; death he feels the oxygen mask covering his face and the soft touch of his wife caressing his shoulder. " Come on baby you got to get well " Cookie's prays. Andre chimes in taking his father's hand gently stroking it until some feeling of acknowledgement is felt. The tears begin to flow down his cheek he jumps up angrily telling his mother that hiring Tonya Gaines was a great mistake. " If only he hadn't ask her to debut at Big Mac's club everything would've been alright.

Cookie takes her son bruised face gently into her hands caressing his cheeks, " Listen Andre this is not your fault, Ok ! please don't blame yourself. Turning her attention back to her husband she gives him a kiss on the forehead " You going to be alright baby I'm going to always have you back cause I love you...

Andre said, " Mama there's a police officer outside wanting to talk to you.

Cookie said, " No, I can't see anybody right now send them away.

Andre said, " Mama please its alright just go see what they want I'll be here with Daddy.

Cookie gives Andre a hug quietly leaves Lucious hospital room once outside the room she's quickly handcuff and escorted away from Lucious and Andre. Cookie said, " What are you doing ? I want my husband, Lucious , Lucious, Lucious.

The officer said, " I'm sorry Mrs. Lyons but your an escapee from the Women Corrections Prison. " You have the right to remain silent any words you speak can be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney if you can't afford one then one will be provided for you. " Do you understand your rights ?

...

Tosh grew tired of Cookie calling out for Lucious so she quickly tries to wake her up. Tosh said, " Hey girl wake up ! Cookie wake up. Tosh grabs a cup pour some cold water into the cup sprinkling it on Cookie's face to wake her up. Slowly Cookie opens her eyes looks at Tosh and the jail cell. No, where's my family ? Tosh said, " What you talking about ? Boy that hit you took on the head really knock you out do you know you been out for a week in the medical ward.

Cookie said," But it wasn't a dream, I was at home with Lucious and the kids. We built a Music Empire and were rich. It wasn't a dream it was real.

Tosh said, "You in prison and nowhere else. Hearing the guards foot steps nearing their cell Tosh urges Cookie to get up otherwise she could be place in solitary. Cookie slowly leaves her bunk stands to attention a guard stops in front of their cell enters the cell quickly search it for contraband items. The guard tell Cookie to get dress throwing a blue suit on the her bunk she has a parol hearing in 15 minutes. It took Cookie a minute to grasp what this opportunity meant a chance to really go home to her family and not just dream it.

Cookie slips on blue suit combs her hair washes her face and prays she'll be going home today.

Once out of the cell the cat calls begin to drown out noise of her own footsteps while the guard keeps a close eye on her every move. " Hey Cookie Lyons you will never leave here baby '', " Hey Cookie they might give you 30 years". " Hey Cookie you can always be my room mate ".

The guard said, " Knock it off " the cell block becomes silent soon Cookie is standing in front of a review board they decide to grant her parole on time served granting her freedom. Returning back to the cell she tell Tosh about the good news.

Tosh said, ' What are you going to do now that you are outta this place ?

Cookie said, " Build an Empire !


End file.
